Anyone with a suitable Internet appliance, such as a personal computer with a standard Internet connection, may access (or go on-line) and navigate web pages stored on Internet-connected servers for the purpose of obtaining information and initiating transactions with hosts of such servers and pages. Companies offer various subscription services accessible via the Internet. For example, it is common for people to bank, trade stocks, shop, etc., from the comfort of their own homes via Internet access. Typically, a user, through subscription, has access to personalized and secure web pages for such functions. By typing in a user name and a password or other personal identification code, a user may obtain information, initiate transactions, buy stock, and accomplish a myriad of other tasks.
Unfortunately, one problem that is encountered by an individual who has several or many such subscriptions to Internet-brokered services is that there are invariably many passwords and/or log-in codes to be used and it is not advisable to utilize the same password or code for every service as this poses an increased security risk. Furthermore, using different login identifiers and passwords for each on-line account presents numerous problems; not the least of which is remembering each login identifier and password. This secure access problem also manifests itself in an enterprise context. For example, employees must regularly access system servers. However, despite the security risks, passwords and/or other credential information are not regularly modified because such regular changes are often overly burdensome.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.
Overview
Provided herein are systems, methods, techniques and software that facilitate invisible password reset protocols. In some embodiments, a cloud-based credential management system is disclosed having one or more processors and one or more computer readable storage media with program instructions stored thereon, which when executed by the one or more processors, cause the one or more processors to perform various functions. In some embodiments, the functions include reconstructing an existing password required for accessing a user account associated with a protected resource responsive to receiving an indication to modify the existing password. The functions further include directing a browser session to access the user account associated with protected resource using the existing password and accessing a password reset configuration file corresponding to the protected resource. The password reset configuration file includes a series of operations that, when performed by the browser session, cause the protected resource to reset the existing password required for accessing the user account. The functions further include directing the browser session to automatically perform the series of operations without active participation from a user.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.